tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules
"I know all about your game, Zorran. Beat it, and take your driftwood with you." — Hercules sends the Z-Stacks packing, Regatta TUGS HerculesHeader Hercules Number: 6 Type: Ocean Tug Affiliation: Star Fleet Nationality: British Hercules is Captain Star's sixth, largest and strongest vessel. He is often used for large-scale operations and important contracts. During periods of bad weather, he is out at sea answering distress calls, and is often sent out to escort large vessels into the port. He is often considered to be one of the fleet's main leaders, and is often placed in charge of large operations. Contentshide Bio Livery Behind the Scenes Appearances Episodes Books and Annuals Voice Actors Trivia Merchandise Gallery BioEdit Character-wise, Hercules is a cool-headed fighter. He speaks with a clear, soft tone and a politically correct British accent, but his words are often hard. Although he can be strict and serious with his comrades, he also displays a gentler side and a sense of humour on occasion. Nothing can break him and not even the antics of the Z-Stacks and Bluenose can set him back. He is held in high regard by most of the tugs in the harbour, and even Zorran knows that he cannot win a confrontation with Hercules. He is not as seen as often as the other Star Tugs, mainly due to him being on his own missions. Hercules is famously known for referring to his colleagues as "m'dears", "old darlings", and "sweetheart". He is the only Tugs character to have sideburns, and one of the few to have hair underneath his hat for that matter. He is recognised for his "discreet" relationship with Lillie Lightship, and his "lady's man" persona. LiveryEdit Hercules is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "6" on his funnel. He wears round yellow tinted glasses and a blue and white sailor's cap. Behind the ScenesEdit Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Hercules is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. He shares his name with the commonly known Roman mythological figure, although the most likely basis for his name however is the ocean-going Tug Hercules, an actual vessel from 1907 with an identical hull and superstructure, based in San Francisco, the same city on which the Tugs crew drew inspiration for the Star Fleet. Like Big Mac, Hercules is fitted with a chime whistle, but one with a "cleaner" sound and a two-tone signature. Play sound Hercules Hooter 01 (2) 01 His model spans 36 inches long. AppearancesEdit Episodes Sunshine Pirate (speaks only in VHS version, cameo in TV version) Regatta Munitions Ghosts Jinxed (deleted scene) High Winds Up River (deleted scene) Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals Kidnapped Run Aground (cameo) Ship In Distress (mentioned) Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice ActorsEdit Nigel Anthony Sukekiyo Kameyama (Japan) Elise Langenoja (Finland) Other: Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) TriviaEdit After Tugs' production ended, Hercules' model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. He is currently the biggest model The Star Tugs Company owns. He and Big Mac are the only Star Tugs who did not have a lead role in any episodes. It is currently unknown if Hercules' other face masks still exist. Merchandise Edit Pin Badges (discontinued) Category:TugBoats Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Ocean Tugs Category:Star Tugs Category:Star Fleet